Blue Eyes Angel
by HaikuReSanovA
Summary: malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi. sasunaru, yaoi inside, fresh outside


A/N: Ini adalah fanfic oneshot pertama saya, jadi harap maklum jika terdengar aneh. Jangan lupa review ^_^

Disclaimer : Selama Masashi Kishimoto masih idup. Naruto ndak bakal jadi punya saya. Kalo ngak sih udah saya bikinin resepsi pernikahan SasuNaru.

Rating : T

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning: Cerita yang sangat aneh dan terlalu memaksakan karakter. Dan tentu saja dipenuhi YAOI.

Summary: "Kau bersalah," kata seorang dewi berambut pirang di kepang dua. Disampingnya berdiri pria berambut putih. Keduanya memakai jubah putih polos, membuat diri mereka tampak bercahaya. Di depan mereka berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang memiliki mata sebiru langit dengan pakaian yang sama dengan mereka.

"Tapi..." protesnya terputus saat sang dewi, yang belakangan diketahui bernama Tsunade berkata.

"Kau tahu benar peraturan surga dan sekarang kau telah melanggarnya, tentu kau tahu apa hukumannya. Kau diusir dari surga." katanya dingin. Kata-kata itu seperti vonis kematian bagi malaikat bermata biru itu.

"Tapi..." dia kembali protes. Tapi tatapan dingin sang dewi membuatnya diam. "Apa ada cara untuk kembali?" tanyanya pelan. Dia tahu tidak ada gunanya membantah. Dia sudah melakukan kesalahan. Dan kini dia akan mendapatkan hukumannya.

"Bunuh perasaanmu," kata sang dewi datar.

Malaikat itu mengangguk sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangan sang dewi. Wajahnya menyiratkan luka.

Begitu sang malaikat pergi. Laki-laki yang cuma diam mendengarkan itu membuka suara. "Apa tidak apa-apa menghukumnya seperti ini? jika kau menjatuhkannya ke dunia manusia, bukankah dia akan bertemu dengan manusia itu?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Sang Tsunade menyandarkan dirinya ke sandaran kursi yang di dudukinya sembari menghela nafas panjang. " Aku ingin dia memutuskan apa yang dia inginkan. Daripada dia semakin terjerumus dengan posisinya sebagai malaikat, lebih baik dia memutuskan dulu apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan."

Laki laki itu tersenyum. "Kau sangat menyayanginya, ya?"

"Begitulah, aku hanya menginginkan kebahagiannya."

**Angel Blue Eyes**

"Teme!" seseorang berseru lantang.

"Hn," balas Sasuke tanpa menoleh, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Teme!" orang itu sekali lagi berteriak. Membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal dan berbalik.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus. Menatap pemuda berambut pirang yang menghampirinya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Bisa tidak kau menyahut jika aku memanggilmu?" protesnya seraya nyengir.

"Memangnya kau memanggilku dengan nama apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke kesal. Mana mungkin dia akan menyahut jika nama yang pemuda pirang ini gunakan adalah 'Teme'. Er..mungkin. Setidaknya dia 'kan menjawab dengan gumaman tadi.

"Teme, sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku 'Dobe'!"

"Dan sudah ribuan kali aku bilang untuk tidak memanggilku 'Teme'" balas Sasuke dengan kesal.

Kini mereka berjalan beriringan. Pulang sekolah terasa terik, apalagi musim panas sudah tiba, suhu udara meningkat drastis.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku dengan heboh?" tanya Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja jadi diam. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan.

"Huh?" Naruto menoleh mendengar Sasuke bertanya.

"Aku tanya untuk apa kau memanggilku, Dobe?" ulangnya.

"Oh." Dia mengangguk paham." Tolong ajari aku rumus integral, aku tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan Kakashi Sensei tadi," kata Naruto dengan wajah memelas. "Ya? Please?"

Sasuke memandangi mata memelas itu dua detik sebelum menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah, datang kerumahku jam empat nanti," kata Sasuke.

"Yeah! kau memang baik, Teme!" Naruto bersorak.

"Diam!" Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto. Membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu meringis.

-

-

-

Sayap putihnya terkembang, berpendar dengan cahaya terang nan lembut. Angin menerpa tubuhnya dengan langit menjadi latarnya. Mata birunya menatap pemandangan di bawahnya.

Dunia manusia.

"Untuk apa Tsunade menyuruhku kemari?" gerutunya. Matanya mencari cari sesuatu. Tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus dia cari. Dia terbang lebih rendah.

"_Coba turun ke dunia manusia dan lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan sebagai seorang malaikat!"_

Kata-kata Tsunade masih dia ingat jelas. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan disini?" tanyanya menggerutu tidak jelas. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia menutup mulutnya. Di bawahnya, tidak sampai delapan meter. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang umurnya pasti masih enam tahun, tengah berdiri di tengah jalan raya dengan sebuah truk yang meluncur ke arahnya. Refleks Naruto terbang turun meraih anak itu sebelum truk itu sempat menabrak tubuh mungilnya sampai hancur berkeping keping. Naruto mendarat tidak jauh dari jalan, menghindari tempat ramai. Dia melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat apa anak yang ada di pelukannya baik-baik saja. Tapi dia tertegun, mata yang balas menatapnya itu begitu...hitam. Hitam yang bahkan rasanya sanggup menembusnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam keabadiannya, dia merasa jantungnya berdetak keras.

"Ka..kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari bola mata hitam itu.

Anak itu hanya memandangnya. Naruto berlutut hingga matanya sejajar dengan mata hitam itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ulang Naruto.

"Kau apa?" anak itu malah balas bertanya.

'Anak ini' batin Naruto kesal. 'Eh? Apa?'

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

Anak itu menunjuk sayap putih Naruto. Naruto terbelalak kaget. 'Anak ini bisa melihat sayapku?'

"Aku orang yang menyelamatkanmu, itu saja," kata Naruto meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala anak itu.

"Kau malaikat?" tanyanya tanpa dosa.

"Uh?" Naruto mengernyit. 'Anak ini lebih pintar dari yang kuduga.'

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha," jawabnya lantang.

'Uchiha?' pikir Naruto. Rasanya dia pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat.

"Baiklah Sasuke..." Naruto mengacak rambut hitam itu sehingga yang bersangkutan mengernyit kesal. Hei! Dia bukan anak kecil lagi! Apa ada yang harus mengatakan jika dia memang anak kecil? "...Aku tidak mengharapkan terima kasih, tapi akan kujawab pertanyaanmu. Aku memang malaikat, tapi sebaiknya kau melupakanku saja, Sasuke" kata Naruto. Dan dengan kalimat itu, pandangan Sasuke memudar, tapi samar-samar dia bisa mendengar malaikat itu berkata. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

-

-

-

Malam harinya, kediaman Uchiha lengang, seluruh penghuninya tengah menghadiri pesta pernikahan keluarga. Tentu saja kecuali mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka sudah belajar di ruang keluarga sejak tadi sore. Naruto datang dengan heboh, bahkan dia menabrak pintu geser rumah Sasuke sampai rusak.

Dan kali ini agenda belajar mereka adalah 'Mengajari Naruto Rumus Integral'

"Jika f(x) kontinu pada interval (a,b) maka..." Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya saat Naruto tidak melihat buku tulisnya tapi malah menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke." Kau membuat perkataanku jadi sia-sia."

"Eh?" Naruto tersentak kaget. Wajahnya bersemu merah, malu karena ketahuan memandangi wajah Sasuke. "Ah, aku cuma heran. Apa kau tidak merasa kesepian selalu di tinggal sendiri?"

"Tidak...sudah ada kau," jawab Sasuke tenang kembali fokus pada buku tulisnya.

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah, dia memalingkan wajahnya menatap buku tulisnya. "Begitu, ya?" ucapnya pelan.

"Hn." balas Sasuke sekedarnya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu..."

"Dobe, kau ingin aku melanjutkannya atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, iya," dan setelah itu Naruto kembali fokus pada penjelasan Sasuke.

-

-

"...Dimana dalam rumus, _a_ bisa disebut batas bawah integral dan _b_ disebut batas atas integral....." kata-kata Sasuke terhenti. "Dobe?" Sasuke memanggil. Tidak terdengar jawaban.

Sasuke menoleh. Naruto ternyata tertidur. Tangannya menyangga kepalanya, matanya tertutup rapat dan nafasnya teratur, wajahnya benar-benar damai, seperti malaikat dan manis...

"Hah? Apa yang aku pikirkan?" sentak Sasuke, menyadari apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan.

Matanya kembali terpaku pada wajah tidur Naruto. Tanpa sadar dia mengulurkan tangannya ke kepala Naruto. Memainkan helaian rambut pirang pemuda bermata biru itu. Entah sejak kapan, Sasuke tidak ingat, dia merasa nyaman berada di dekat Naruto, pemuda berisik yang selalu membuatnya kesal, seruan dan makian yang terlontar dari mulutnya, senyum khasnya dan tingkah bodohnya. Itu semua menghibur Sasuke yang kesepian. Mengisi hari-harinya yang kosong. Orang tua dan kakaknya terlalu sibuk, mereka tidak pernah memperdulikannya. Hanya meninggalkannya dengan harta berlimpah tapi tidak memberinya kasih sayang. Jika kasih sayang bisa ia beli, Sasuke akan membelinya. Tapi Naruto datang tanpa dia sadari. Tanpa dia maksud untuk membeli, datang begitu saja dan Sasuke bersyukur karenanya.

Tidak tega membiarkan Naruto tertidur di meja. Sasuke menggendong Naruto dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Dia tidak terusik sama sekali. Tetap terlelap seperti sebelumnya. Sasuke meletakkan tubuh tertidur Naruto di ranjang king size miliknya lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut berwarna biru. Tangannya kembali terulur ke kepala Naruto dan kali ini dia juga menurunkan wajahnya, mengecup pelan dahi Naruto.

"Selamat tidur."

Sepertinya Naruto menginap di sini saja untuk malam ini.

Sasuke mamandang wajah Naruto lekat-lekat, samar-samar dia merasa bukan dua tahun lalu dia mengenal Naruto, tidak, jauh sebelum itu, kenapa rasanya Naruto begitu dekat dengannya? Dan ketika otaknya mengingat dengat keras, samar-samar terdengar kata. _"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto."_

Sasuke meringis kesakitan, tidak membiarkan erangan keluar dari mulutnya. Takut membuat Naruto terbangun. Kepalanya sangat sakit. Dia menghela nafas pelan, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang menjadi kalut saat sakit itu menderanya. Perlahan dia beranjak dari kamarnya, dia butuh tempat yang tenang.

Sasuke berdiri di beranda ruang tamu, mendongak keatas menatap ribuan bintang yang berpendar.

Sepasang sayap hitam tiba-tiba muncul di punggungnya, menebarkan pendar cahaya hitam. Dengan sekali gerakan Sasuke sudah melesat ke udara.

Ya, dia punya rahasia, rahasia yang dia simpan bahkan dari Naruto. Sayap hitam yang dimilikinya, awalnya dia sangat kaget, sayap ini muncul di ulang tahunnya yang ke enam belas. Membuatnya begitu panik, tapi tiba-tiba saja Itachi muncul dengan wajah senang dan berkata "Ah, selamat, kau akhirnya sama seperti kami." Awalnya Sasuke tidak percaya, tapi akhirnya dia paham. Keluarga mereka memang memiliki keanehan. Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Terbang dengan sayap hitamnya. Dia benci tapi tetap menggunakan sayap itu karena dengan begini dia bisa terbang. Menggapai langit yang dari dulu adalah temannya.

Sasuke mendarat di menara tertinggi di kota itu. Angin berembus kencang. Sasuke melenyapkan sayapnya. Memandang ke bawah dengan ekspresi tertarik. Bagaimana rasanya jatuh ke bawah seolah kau akan bunuh diri? Sasuke tidak kebaratan mencoba, toh dia punya sayap yang akan membantunya nanti.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Perlahan menjatuhkan dirinya dan meluncur bebas, merasakan angin kencang menerpa wajahnya, menerbangkan seluruh pikirannya, membuatnya merasa tenang. Tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat menyergapnya. Dia merasakan dirinya melayang keatas dan kakinya menapak lantai. Memangnya ini sensasi orang bunuh diri? Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mendapati seseorang bermata biru berseru di depan wajahnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" suara itu terdengar sangat panik. Naruto!

Mata Sasuke terbelalak kaget. Kenapa Naruto bisa ada disini?

"Apa kau pikir mati akan membuatmu bebas?!" Naruto masih berteriak

padanya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa memandangnya bingung. Seperti orang bodoh.

"Aku tidak menyangka pikiranmu sesempit itu!" Suara Naruto menyentakkannya. Dia menyadari ada yang berbeda di tubuh Naruto, sayap putih yang mengembang di belakang punggungnya.

"Na..Naruto itu..." Sasuke tidak bisa berkata dengan benar.

Seketika Naruto terdiam. Menyadari arah pandangan Sasuke. Dia ingat, sayapnya masih ada di punggungnya. Dia begitu panik saat tahu Sasuke menghilang dan begitu kaget saat melihatnya jatuh dari menara yang sangat tinggi ini. Hanya dua kata yang terngiang di pikiran Naruto saat itu 'Menyelamatkan Sasuke'.

Dengan wajah pucat Naruto melangkah mundur dari Sasuke yang masih terlihat kaget.

"Naruto..."

"A..aku..." Naruto berkata panik.

"Naruto kau..." Sasuke mencoba meraih Naruto yang menjauh. Tapi Naruto terus mundur.

"A..aku..."

"Naruto..." Sasuke bingung dengan Naruto yang menjauh.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya sebelum melesat pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Naruto...sebenarnya siapa....?"

-

-

-

Beberapa hari berikutnya adalah saat-saat tersulit Sasuke. Naruto menghilang, dia tidak datang ke sekolah, tidak menjawab telepon Sasuke, bahkan yang terburuk adalah Sasuke tidak bisa menemukan rumah Naruto. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke sadar, dia tidak mengenal Naruto. Dia tidak tahu siapa Naruto, siapa orang tuanya, dimana dia menghabiskan masa-masa kecilnya, sekolahnya, dia bahkan tidak tahu dimana rumah Naruto. Yang dia ingat, dia selalu berpisah jalan di persipangan tidak jauh dari sekolah, dan Sasuke tidak pernah memikirkan itu. Yang dia pikirkan adalah Naruto yang selalu ada di sisinya. Dia tahu kalau Naruto memiliki sedikit teman, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Neji. Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah memperhatikan hal lain selain Naruto.

Dan, ini benar-benar menyedihkan.

Lalu yang membuatnya terbelalak kaget adalah saat dia bertanya tentang Naruto pada keempat temannya itu.

"Kalian tahu di mana Naruto tinggal?" tanyanya pada keempat orang yang kini tengah beristirahat di atap sekolah.

Dan jawaban yang dia dapat adalah.

"Naruto? Siapa Naruto?" tanya Gaara menaikkan alisnya. Nama itu terdengar asing di telinganya.

"Na..Naruto, teman kalian?" Sasuke merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Kau mengigau Uchiha?" tanya Shikamaru seraya menguap. "Siapa yang kau tanyakan? Apa di sekolah ini ada anak bernama Naruto?"

Sasuke benar-benar syok. Bahkan teman-temannya melupakannya?

"Harusnya kau tidur lebih banyak, Sasuke. Terlalu banyak belajar membuatmu kelelahan," kata Kiba memberi saran. Sedikit iba melihat Sasuke yang tampak uring-uringan.

"Kalian tidak ingat Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto? Dia teman kalian!" Sasuke masih tidak percaya dengann pendengarannya.

Mereka berempat berpandangan. Satu kesimpulan telah disepakati. Sasuke mulai gila.

"Kami tidak mengenal orang yang kau sebutkan barusan. Mungkin seharusnya kau tanyakan pada orang lain," kata Gaara.

Dan Sasuke makin bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

-

-

Kini dia ada dikamarnya, tampak seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup. Atau memang seperti itu. Meringkuk di dinding dengan tangan memegang kepala. Dia tidak habis pikir. Kemana Naruto? Kenapa dia menghilang begitu saja? Apa dia tidak tahu perasaannya? Sasuke memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Seperti merasakan sakit yang sangat. Sayap putih itu. Seperti mengingatkannya pada sesuatu, dan kini membuat kepalanya makin sakit. Semakin keras dia merusaha mengingat semakin bertambah sakit kepalanya. Sasuke tidak bisa bertahan, dia tidak bisa bertahan tanpa Naruto. Hanya Narutolah alasannya untuk hidup. Karena Naruto dia merasa dibutuhkan, karena ada Naruto dia merasa hidup. Sasuke menggigil, kemana dia harus mencari? Naruto seperti hilang di telan bumi. Setiap malam, ketika kegelapan menguasai dunia, dia terbang dengan sayap hitamnya, mencari Naruto kemanapun, Naruto sangat mencolok, akan sangat mudah menemukannya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendongak. Tempat itu! Sasuke belum mencari di tempat itu. Secepat kilat dia beranjak dan mengembangkan sayap hitamnya.

Udara semakin dingin, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli, dingin fisik ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dingin yang menyergap hatinya. Sasuke terbang secepat yang dia bisa, ingin memastikan tempat itu.

Menara Konoha.

Dan benar saja, dari kejauhan, dia bisa melihat rambut pirang itu. Dia tidak mungkin salah.

Sasuke mendarat pelan tanpa suara. Melenyapkan sayapnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu membelakanginya. Tapi tidak masalah, Sasuke akan membuat malaikatnya menoleh.

"Naruto..." panggil Sasuke.

Naruto tersentak kaget dan menoleh. Wajahnya seketika pucat pasi melihat Sasuke, dia tidak mendengar kedatangan Sasuke sama sekali.

"Naruto..." kali ini Sasuke memanggil dengan pelan, suara yang memendam kerinduan. Dia bergerak cepat, sebelum Naruto sempat menghindar, dia sudah berada dalam pelukan Sasuke yang memeluknya erat.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" kata Sasuke, suaranya tak lebih dari bisikan.

Naruto tersentak kecil lalu berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Jangan!" kata Sasuke keras, tidak membiarkan Naruto lepas.

"Ke..kenapa?"

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Sasuke tegas. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Naruto. Aroma citrus. Sasuke bisa menghirupnya.

"Kenapa? kau sudah melihat sa..." Sasuke memotong kata-kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa kau, aku tidak peduli kau dari dunia mana."

"Lagipula kita tidak jauh berbeda," kata Sasuke. Naruto mendongak, tatapan tidak mengerti terpancar di mata birunya.

Sasuke menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Dan kemudian sayap hitam itu tampak, membuat Naruto terbelalak. "Sayap hitam...kau...keturunan malaikat yang lari dari surga." Kini Naruto tahu dimana dia pernah mendengar nama Uchiha.

"Kau lihat? Aku tidak peduli. Aku membutuhkanmu, disini, disisiku," kata Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat.

"Sasuke..." ucap Naruto pelan. "Terima kasih, aku juga mencintaimu," Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke. Dia bisa merasakan sayap itu. Bulu-bulu hitamnya terasa dingin.

"Jangan pernah pergi, jangan menghilang dari sisiku, aku tidak ingin melupakanmu," Sasuke berkata dengan separuh memohon.

Otomatis Naruto melepas pelukannya.

"Maaf Sasuke," air mata menggenang di sudut matanya. Sasuke ingin sekali menghapus air mata itu. "Aku tidak bisa..."

"Kenapa?!" tanya Sasuke, Naruto perlahan melangkah mundur. Tidak akan dibiarkannya Naruto pergi dari hidupnya. Bukan, membawa pergi hidupnya.

"Karena..."

"Naruto." panggilan itu membuat perkataan Naruto terputus.

Naruto berbalik, dihadapannya berdiri laki-laki berambut putih. Jubah dan sayap putihnya tampak berpendar.

"Jiraiya," kata Naruto pelan.

Sasuke memandang orang itu bingung. Kenapa dia tampak seperti...malaikat?

"Aku membawa pesan dari Tsunade. Dia mencabut hukumannya, kau bisa kembali ke surga," dia berkata dengan tenang. Menunggu reaksi Naruto. Sesaat tidak ada yang berbicara. Hingga Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Naruto...kau...malaikat?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Dia tidak berani menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku. Aku...harus kembali..." Naruto mengatakannya dengan berat hati.

Jiraiya mengulurkan tangannya. "Kemarilah," ucapnya pelan.

"Tidak!" Sasuke berkata keras." Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana!"

"Maaf, aku harus pergi..." Naruto berjalan menjauh. Sementara Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak. Ada kekuatan tidak terlihat yang mengikatnya.

Tangan Naruto terulur untuk menyambut tangan Jiraiya. Dan saat tangan mereka bersentuhan. Wujud asli Naruto terlihat. Wujud seorang malaikat. Memiliki sepasang sayap putih, mata biru cerah, rambut pirang yang menawan, kulit berwarna tan yang memesona, dan jubah putih yang dia kenakan menyempurnakan dirinya. Indah. Hanya kata itu yang bisa mewakilinya.

"Naruto, komohon jangan pergi." Baru kali ini seorang Uchiha memohon.

Naruto hanya bisa menatapnya dengan ekspresi terluka seraya menggeleng.

"Maaf."

Dan kemudian keduanya menghilang.

Sasuke hanya bisa meneriakkan nama Naruto sebelum jatuh terlutut dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

-

Kosong. Dingin. Beku.

Hanya itu yang terasa.

Cahaya telah pergi.

Dan kegelapan menghampiri.

Sasuke memandang kosong langit malam di hadapannya. Hatinya terasa kosong. Tidak terasa apa-apa. Sakit pun tidak, semuanya telah pergi. Tidak ada gunanya hidup. Tidak ada lagi orang yang mebutuhkannya.

Angin berembus kencang, menjanjikan dirinya untuk jatuh ke bawah. Ya, Sasuke berdiri di tepi menara. Bersiap untuk jatuh. Jika beberapa hari lalu dia hanya main-main. Kini dia serius. Dia akan membuang semuanya. Cintanya, hidupnya dan Naruto.

-

-

-

"Kau kembali Naruto," kata Tsunade. Jiraiya baru saja tiba dengan Naruto bersamanya. "Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya saat melihat butiran cairan bening turun dari mata malaikat itu. Malaikat tidak pernah menangis.

"A...aku tidak apa-apa," bantah Naruto, mencoba menghapus air matanya tapi gagal, air mata itu tetap mengalir turun.

Tsunade bangkit dari kursinya. Menghampiri Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak bisa lepas darinya?" tanya Tsunade.

Naruto membeku. "Tidak, aku sudah..."

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri." Tsunade kembali ke kursinya. Menatap Naruto tajam seperti biasa.

"Uzumaki Naruto, pelanggaranmu sudah terlalu berat. Surga tidak menerimamu lagi. Sayapmu akan di cabut dan kau akan dijatuhkan kedunia manusia. Mulai saat ini kau bukan lagi malaikat, kau hanya manusia yang akan mengalami kehidupan dan kematian," kata Tsunade seperti membacakan vonis pengadilan.

Naruto membeku di tempat. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Tsunade.

"Bawa dia pergi!" kata Tsunade pada Jiraiya.

"Baiklah," kata Jiraiya memegang lengan Naruto untuk membawanya keluar.

"Tsunade-sama," panggil Naruto saat Jiraiya menariknya keluar seperti tahanan.

Tsunade mendongak.

"Terima kasih."

-

-

-

Sayap telah hilang.

Malaikat telah kehilangan keabadiannya.

Kini dia hanya mahluk biasa.

Hidup dan akan mati.

Dan kini tidak lagi ada penghalang.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Siap menyambut kematian.

"Sasuke." Suara itu mencapai pendengarannya. Hanya ilusinya saja. Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke." Suara itu kembali terdengar. Suara Naruto.

Dan kini Sasuke sadar suara itu bukan ilusi. Dia membuka matanya dan berbalik. Naruto, dihadapannya, nyata, dan bukan ilusi.

"Sasuke...maaf..." Naruto mendekat dan memeluknya. Sasuke terdiam, tidak membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Maaf, aku telah membuatmu seperti ini. Tapi aku mencintaimu.... sejak pertama kali melihatmu aku sudah tidak bisa berpaling. Aku melanggar peraturan surga hanya agar bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku sudah bukan malaikat. Sayapku telah dicabut, dan kini aku hanya manusia biasa. Kumohon, maafkan aku, aku tidak ingin pergi dari sisimu, aku tidak bisa pergi dari sisimu," Air mata Naruto kembali mengalir.

Sasuke bisa merasakan jiwanya kembali. Hatinya bisa merasakan lagi. Perlahan dia mengangkat tangannya. Memeluk Naruto.

"Naruto," panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak pergi lagi dariku. Kau hidupku."

"Ya, aku tidak akan pernah pergi, karena kau juga hidupku."

"Naruto," kata Sasuke.

"Hm?" Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya kedada Sasuke.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Kau melamarku?"

"Aku tidak memintamu menikah denganku, Dobe."

"Terserahlah, aku tidak mau tahu. Aku milikmu, selamanya."

"Aku anggap itu sebagai 'ya'." Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Naruto lembut. "Sekarang boleh aku mencium pengantinku?" tanyanya iseng.

"Terserah padamu." Naruto mendongak. Bekas air mata masih terlihat di sudut matanya, tapi senyum bahagia tersungging di bibirnya.

Sasuke menurunkan wajahnya, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Sebuah ciuman lembut. Untuk menyatakan sebuah cinta. Kasih sayang yang tidak terbendung.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan dengan cepat menggendong Naruto dengan gaya bridal stlye.

"Hei! Hei! Kau mau apa? Turunkan aku!" seru Naruto kaget. Siapa yang tidak kaget jika kau tiba-tiba di gendong seperti itu?

"Diamlah," kata Sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Teme! Kau mau apa?!" Seru Naruto saat Sasuke berbalik menghadap langit malam.

"Mau apa? Tentu saja merayakan hari jadi kita, Dobe." Dan dengan itu sayap hitam Sasuke terkembang. Sekali kepakan dan mereka sudah terbang.

"Pegangan, Dobe," kata Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku sedang apa, Teme?"

Tangan Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat-erat. Sementara dia menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah di dada Sasuke. Ini akan jadi awal yang bagus untuk kehidupannya sebagai manusia.

_FIN_

Tolong dikasih komen. Soalnya editor saya yang nyebelin itu tidak mau komentar lebih dari lima kata. Jadinya saya sebel sendiri. Please! Give me your comen!


End file.
